Question: Which of these numbers is composite? ${5,\ 25,\ 43,\ 59,\ 67}$
Solution: A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 5, 43, 59, and 67 each have only two factors. The factors of 25 are 1, 5, and 25. Thus, 25 is the composite number.